wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Czciciele szatana/2
| poprzedni=W przedziale I klasy | następny=Zielona bryczka | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} Panem et circenses! W salonie księżnej Idy raut rozpoczęty. Wśród cieplarnianych kwiatów przechodzą strojne pary, grupy palm kryją rozmarzonych. Eros szepce tu ckliwe słowa, powiew jego skrzydeł roznosi echa. Zabawa kipi. Mężczyźni i kobiety chciwymi dłońmi czerpią z urny bogactwa i wesela migotliwe cacka. Nurzają się w szerokim źródle zapomnienia. Drogocenna klatka pałacu otacza ich miękko, lecz stanowczo, chroniąc od zewnętrznych burz. Przewodników światła mają mnóstwo, elektryczność jest na zawołanie. Kwiaty, wykwintne potrawy na srebrze, wszechświatowe wina. I muzyka upoista, gdy się słuchać chce, i amfory pełne uroczych nektarów zabawy. Złota, ciepła, wygodna klatka. Księżna Ida w otoczeniu przyjaciół żaliła się wdzięcznie, z grymasikiem na ustach i po francusku. — Jesteśmy pogrążeni w zupełnej ciasnocie warunków, taka bezmierna nuda, to źle działa na duszę, mnie już ogarnia spleen. — Odwagi księżno, odwagi — pocieszał hrabia Artur. — Ten martwy sezon już się kończy. — Ach, tak się nieznośnie wlecze! Co hrabia myśli robić z jesienią?... — No, przede wszystkim wyścigi; zapowiadają się dobrze, ogromny będzie zjazd. — I pyszne okazy koni — dodał jakiś hrabicz. — A trenerzy?... można powiedzieć to europejskie siły. — Trochę za mały nasz hipodrom — ozwał się z lekceważeniem baron Lulu. — Mała satysfakcja, wolę totalizatora. — O! — O! Pyszna gra. Pan zapewne jedzie potem za granicę?... — Do Wiednia, hrabino — odpowiada Lulu, pożerając oczyma spod szkieł okrągłą figurę hrabiny Wiki w mocno przewiewnej sukni. — Rozkoszne miasto! Lulu zaczyna się zapalać. — To właściwie nasza stolica! W Warszawie nawet Jockey-Clubu nie ma. — Co tu jest?... — zżymnęła się księżna Ida — prócz Hersego, który... ujdzie, więcej nic. Lulu uśmiechnął się. — Przedtem jednak muszę odbyć niemiłą podróż na Ukrainę do swoich dóbr. Hrabia Artur spytał naiwnie: — Pan się nimi zajmuje?... — Wyciskam — odrzekł Lulu z dowcipną miną, wysuwając głowę naprzód; ręką robił ruch, jakby wytłaczał mokrą gąbkę. — Ach tak! Cela va sans dire! — Po cóż by inaczej jeździł? — wzruszyła obnażonymi ramionami piękna Wika. — A panie jakie snują projekty na zimę?... — O, bardzo urozmaicone, bardzo poważne. Namawiam księżnę, aby towarzyszyła nam w podróży — mówiła Wika. — Jedziemy liczną paczką na Wiedeń, Riwierę. Będziemy w Paryżu, nawet tam najpierw, bo nęcą nas wyścigi i miejscowy high life. — O! to projekty rozległe. — Jeszcze nie wszystkie, mamy być w Madrycie na walce byków. — Aż tak?... — A tak, na walce byków — potwierdziła Wika z triumfem. — To musi być bajeczna przyjemność, rozkosz podniecająca nerwy. Marzyłam o tym zawsze. — I mnie to dziwnie ciągnie — zaśmiała się Ida — potrzebuję takich wrażeń, aby żyć. U nas ich brak szalenie. Teatr blady, nie sprawia emocji, jedynie operetka daje czasem żywszy impuls. Cyrk nędzny. Lulu ujął się. — No, walki siłaczy niezłe, to drażni. — Tak, byłam parę razy, ale denerwuje mnie zawsze wyjąca tłuszcza na górze, nawet w loży nie można swobodnie patrzeć. Hrabina Wika zmysłowo odchyliła swe perłowe ząbki z karminowych ust. — Ja lubię siłaczy, szczególnie był jeden taki piękny jak posąg, nazywał się Freszt. Gladiator prawdziwy. Ida skrzywiła się. — Mnie tylko zajmowała ich energia i takie bajeczne muskuły. — Zazdroszczę paniom Madrytu — mówił Lulu. — Więc jedźmy razem. — Z żalem, lecz nie mogę, mam pewne sprawy w Wiedniu. — Erotycznej natury — bąknął brzegiem ust hrabia Artur. Obie panie ciekawie błysnęły oczyma. Lulu patrząc na hrabiego położył palec na ustach. — Dyskrecja hrabio... — szepnął z uśmiechem i dodał głośno: — Mam się tam zjechać z przyjaciółmi, Jockey-Club nas zjednoczy. — Pękną tysiączki — rzekł młody hrabicz. Lulu spojrzał na niego z góry. — Mam ich dosyć, Ukraina mi dostarcza, zresztą nie daję zasypiać jej, darń stale dochodów i administracja musi dawać. — A strajków u pana nie było? — spytał hrabia. — Nie uważałem na to, to rzecz administracji. Ja muszę mieć pieniądze i dają mi je. — Podobno w tamtych stronach społeczny ruch rozwinięty? — Nie słyszałem, może wśród drobnych obywateli. — Owszem było parę nazwisk naszych, myślę jednak, że i oni robili społeczność tylko dla rozrywki. To ma nowy smak, przy tym wzbudza zaciekawienie u plebsu. Jedni dążą w ten sposób do zabawy, inni do rozgłosu. — Bo nam już wiele rzeczy spowszedniało — odrzekła Ida — pragniemy nowości, a tych nie ma. Wieczny głód wrażeń. Lulu wysunął głowę naprzód mrużąc oczy. — Ja prócz wrażeń pragnę jeszcze jednego motoru do życia, najgłośniejszego... — Miłości?... — podchwyciła Wika. — Mamony! Wszyscy potwierdzili, Wika wzruszyła ramionami. — Ja tam o to nie dbam, muszę mieć dużo złota i mąż mi daje. — A pani mąż musi mieć jeszcze więcej i również nie dba o to, bo muszą mu dać: majątki, różne dzierżawy, lasy — oto nasi bankierzy, od nich żądamy, od kraju — mówił hrabia Artur. Orkiestra na ukwieconej estradzie zaczęła grać walca z "Czaru": "Śpiewaj, ach, śpiewaj, walczyku ty". Hrabina Wika słuchała siedząc w niedbałej pozie, oczy melancholijnie przykryła powiekami. Wachlarz drżał w jej dłoni. Baron Lulu pochylił się do jej ramion. — Pani marzy?... Ocknęła się, powłóczyście wzniosła oczy. — Ładny walc... do tęsknot pobudza. Więc pan nie jedzie za nami?... — A pani mąż?... — Aż do grudnia poluje na renifery gdzieś tam u barbarzyńców północy. Lulu przysunął się bliżej. — W takim razie... jadę... jako gladiator... czy zwyciężę?... — Kusicielu! — szepnęła Wika zalotnie. — Czy zwyciężę przeciwnika?... — powtórzył. — Męża?... przez to samo, że nieobecny. — Co państwo projektują? — spytał Artur. Wika i Lulu zaśmieli się swobodnie, ona odrzekła: — Nowe igrzyska! Baron jedzie z nami na walkę byków, potem do Monte Carlo na tir aux pigeons i naturalnie... ruletę. — Ja wolę trente et quarante — rzekła Ida. — A ja bakarata — dodał hrabia Artur. — Więc razem w świat do życia i zabawy! Bo ono jest w niej — zawołał Lulu. — A teraz słuchajmy walca. W dobrach milionowego magnata, którego okolica znała pod nazwą Krezusa, oczekiwano wielkich zmian. Krezus otrzymał bardzo znaczny spadek po rodzicach. Jego kapitały, mocno nadszarpnięte na różne potrzeby majątkowi spęczniały poważnie. Krezus w każdym majątku miał fabrykę, gorzelnię browary, turbinowe młyny. Podziwiano jego czynność, ale jakoś nie miał przyjaciół. On o to nie dbał, czując się wyższym nad opinię pospolitych ludzi. Używał świata i jego bogactw; w swych dobrach dawał zarobki wszystkim, którzy mu byli dogodni; roiło się tam od Niemców i Żydów, bo ich Krezus uważał za najpraktyczniejszych. Bawił się w sport puszczając konie na tory, a gdy raz jeden koń złamał nogę, Krezus z zimną krwią zabił go sam. Nie lubił nieużytków. Do pasji jego należało polowanie z chartami pierwszy pędził za nimi, wpijając ostrogi w boki wierzchowca aż do krwi. Z rozkoszą patrzył na psy, jak rwały zająca, upajał się wrzaskiem mordowanego zwierza. Krezus lubił i umiał się bawić po swojemu. Nagle przyszły dziwne czasy, jakieś fermenty wśród ludu, agitatorstwo, filantropie. Krezus kręcił głową powątpiewająco. — Czego się to im zachciewa?... — mówił do żony. — Plebs zawsze nieugłaskany — odpowiadała ironicznie Krezusowa. Ale ruchy wzrastały. Różne związki obywateli, uczącej się młodzieży, różne partie przewrotowe zdumiewały Krezusa. Społeczeństwo, kraj, lud, brzmiało dokoła, wywołując wielkie ofiary, rodząc zapał. Do Krezusa zaczęły napływać prośby, odezwy o składki na cele społeczne. Z początku czytał i słuchał z zajęciem, potem listy szły do kosza, a ustnie proszącym odpowiadał: — Nie mam pieniędzy, jak dostanę spadek... wtedy... Rzucał w powietrze obietnicę podkreślając ją wymownym gestem. Życzliwsi brali jego stronę. Nie ma gotówki, wszystko włożył w majątki, poczekajmy. I fakt się spełnił. Olbrzymie sumy wzbogaciły kasę Krezusa. Oczekiwano zmian. — Teraz on sypnie na dobre cele, teraz społeczeństwo pozna w nim opiekuna i patriotę — mówili optymiści. Posypały się piękne projekty okolicznych działaczy. Zakładanie szkoły w dobrach Krezusa, gdyż nie było ani jednej, ochron, szpitali. Kosztorysy przedstawiono Krezusowi, ciesząc się z jego filantropijnych obietnic. Grono obywateli pragnęło utworzyć parę instytucji społecznych, szerszej działalności z udziałem inicjatorów. Liczono na największy współudział Krezusa. On kręcił głową na sesjach, wydymał usta, marszczył brwi i ciągle powtarzał: — Genialna myśl, tak, tak, wybornie. Ale na sesjach się kończyło. Krezus pieniędzy nie dawał, ciągle mając "coś pilniejszego", a ruch brwi i gest ręki nasuwał pewność, że to coś dużego. Czekano cierpliwie, chociaż wśród pesymistów zaczęto sarkać. Optymiści mówili — czekajcie! To się pokaże, on pewno coś robi; dotąd skrycie, ale prawda wyjdzie na jaw; to musi być gruba robota. I prawda wyszła. Krezus zaczął odnawiać pałac. Sprowadzeni z całego świata artyści kierowali robotami. Rzeźbiarze, malarze, pracowali za olbrzymie sumy czyniąc bogaty pałac skarbnicą przepychu i zbytku. Marmurowe sale, kryształowe sufity, drogocenne materie rzucane na ściany. W parku zrobiono istny pogrom z niepotrzebnych drzew. Lipy, stare dęby, odwieczne buki — to przesąd krajowy — poszły pod topór. Zastąpiły je angielskie ogrody, zagraniczne drzewa. Sadzono cyprysy, muzy, magnolie. Gustem naśladowano Schonbrunn. Krezusostwo krzątali się ogromnie zajęci. — Cywilizujemy kraj — mówiła Krezusowa. — Trzeba mu dodać choć jeden prawdziwie europejski pałac. — A szkoły, szpitale?... a nasze projekty?... — pytali trochę zmatowieni optymiści. — Cierpliwości panowie, ja myślę o kraju, ja działam, lecz... do czasu... — odpowiedział Krezus. Znowu ruch dyskrecji i obietnic. Pani Krezusowa tymczasem układała coraz nowe pomysły; dopomagał jej w tym jakiś młody, błękitny ptak miejski, który wplątał się w grono arystokracji i zyskał uznanie, nawet zachwyt. Stał się on encyklopedią gustu dla Krezusostwa, doradzał, chwalił lub ganił i tysiące grzęzły w posadzkach i murach pałacu. Pani Krezusowa jednocześnie bardzo polubiła zielony kolor. Okolica zadziwia się ujrzawszy nowy zaprzęg Krezusowej jadącej na spacer. Lando miało zielone (papuziaste) aksamitne wybicie, stangret i lokaj zielone liberie ze złom, angielskie szory i zielone paski, a Krezusowa w jasnozielonej sukni z chilego jedwabiu, w takim samym kapeluszu, rękawiczkach i z koronkową parasolką w zielone pasy. zaczęli ziewać właśnie otwierali gęby na tak niezwykły widok, a oświeceńsi — zgadywać, do jakiej partii należy Krezus reklamowany przez żonę. Tamci wyraźnie machali rękoma, nie mając już poparcia optymistów, najwięksi prawie odnawiali pałac, dwa lata najcięższych trosk społecznych, Przed zaburzeń, najgwałtowniejszych potrzeb kraju. Nie wierzyli w obiecujące gesty Krezusa i odzywać się do niego. Rozżaleni optymiści spoglądali na niego z ukosa, kiedy Krezusostwo rozesłali mnóstwo zaproszeń na bal do nowej uklejnotowanej klatki. Przedtem jednak drgnął w Krezusie społeczny nerw, zapragnął działać. Do okolicznych obywateli, pesymistów i optymistów, nadeszły własnoręczne listy jego zapraszające na sesję w pałacu, gdzie przedstawi swe programy. Powstał mały szumek, jedni się zapalali, drudzy chłodzili. Wiedziano bowiem, że odnowienie rezydencji pochłonęło takie sumy, że z dawnych zostały resztki. Ciekawość przemogła zwątpienie; pojechano. Krezus przyjmował "braci patriotów" — tak ich nazywał — bardzo czule i gościnnie. Dał im wybornych win, jeszcze lepszych ostryg i najlepszych cygar. Wielu pod wpływem tych śliczności wybaczyło mu wszystkie zawody, pito jego zdrowie z zapałem. Lecz większa część gości była wstrzemięźliwszą. Po obiedzie, czarnej kawie i cygarach przypomniano właściwy cel zjazdu, pytając o programy. Krezus ruszył poważnie brwiami i uroczyście powstał z fotela. W głębokiej ciszy zaczął mówić pewnym głosem. — Właśnie wezwałem tu panów, pardon!... sprowadziłem... właściwie… prosiłem na sesję... tak, na sesję w celu omówienia pewnych pomysłów społecznych. Dziś stoimy na drabinie, bardzo — rzec można — górnej, mówię my, patrioci. Szerokie horyzonty mamy przed sobą do działania. A zatem... a zatem nie zasypiajmy panowie! Dzwon obowiązku nas woła, nie cofajmy się!... W salonie przemknął lekki szmer, kilka głosów mruknęło. — Nie może się cofać, kto nie szedł. — My nie spaliśmy wcale. — Dzwon obowiązku dawno brzmi. Krezus mówił dalej. — Ja więc jako patriota pragnę panów wciągnąć w swe zamiary, mam nadzieję, że pójdziemy społem, nie odmówicie mi! Znowu pomruk. — Nas wciągnąć?... To myśmy wciągali bezskutecznie. — Chcę przedstawić projekt — mówił Krezus — abyśmy wszyscy jednocześnie podnieśli płacę dla służby. Ja daję przykład. To, panowie, będzie czyn filantropijny, to trzeba przegłosować. Rzucam myśl! Teraz druga... Spojrzał po obecnych sprawdzając wrażenie. Siedzieli zagadkowo milczący, tylko jego sekretarz kręcił się na krześle. — Teraz druga: trzeba po wsiach (uradzimy, w jakich) pootwierać małe sklepy, rodzaj restauracji, gdzie mogliby zjeść i wypić na wzór zagranicznych bierhallów. Do sprzedawania nic, tylko opłata (uradzimy, jaka) za jedzenie i picie. To punkt drugi... Znowu spojrzał na salę, czekał oklasków, ale nie było ich; sekretarz kręcił się ciągle. — Punkt trzeci i... ostatni: dać ludowi, który nic nie ma prócz pracy... dać mu...teatr!... Milczenie; sekretarz spadał z krzesła. Wszyscy siedzieli jak uśpieni, istotnie myśląc, że śnią. Krezus zniżonym głosem kończył. — Te trzy punkty zaznaczam jako niezbędne. To podniesie ducha, wzmoże ich i ostatecznie będzie kulturą dla tych mas... ciemnych. Wierzcie mi, panowie, że teatr da ogromny impuls, sztuka wyrobi w ludzie estetykę i zamiłowanie do piękna. Ja, powtarzam, daję przykład i zaprowadzam to u siebie. — Ale za co?... — odezwał się rozgorączkowany sekretarz. Krezus zdumiał się. — Jak to za co? — Bo na to, panie szefie, trzeba pieniędzy dużo, a u nas... — Co?... co?... nie rozumiem! — A u nas już ich... niewiele... Zgromadzenie poruszyło się. Panowie powstali z krzeseł; rozległy się głosy chłodne, zawiedzione ostatecznie. — Choćby pan miał pieniądze — mówiono do Krezusa — to nie jest cel pakować w bierhalle zagraniczne i rozpijać lud do reszty. Restauracje również nie na czasie. — Co do podwyższenia płac, to żaden z nas na to się nie zgodzi z tej racji, że na to nie ma. Podwyżki były po strajkach, są już wyżyłowane, więcej dać nie możemy. — Filantropia z cudzej kieszeni — padł jeden głos. — A teatr jest głupstwem, tam gdzie brak szkół, analfabetom potrzebniejszy belfer niż aktor. — Myśmy pozakładali ochronki, ale te nic nie znaczą wobec ogromnej potrzeby oświaty. — Liczyliśmy na pana i jego dawne obietnice. Społeczeństwo wymaga ofiar, nie okruszyn. Gdy po chłodnych pożegnaniach z obrażonym Krezusem "bracia patrioci" rozjechali się, on mówił do żony z ironiczną miną. — To profani! Nie potrafili ocenić moich pomysłów. Cóż wznioślejszego jak dać ludowi byt i sztukę?... Krezusowa leżąc na kanapie ziewnęła rozkosznie. — Mówiłam ci, daj pokój, nie wdawaj się z nimi, sameś sobie winien. On kręcił głową i uśmiechał się. — Dziwni, dziwni ludzie — powtarzał. Pani nagle zerwała się z kanapy. — Mój drogi, mówmy o balu! Już za parę dni. Co ty sobie myślisz?... Krezus ożywił się. — A prawda! No więc?... mów. Plan powzięty, opracowałaś go pewno?... — Naturalnie, ze szczegółami. Otóż najpierw bal z udziałem muzyków i śpiewaków. Przy tym rakiety, ognie bengalskie, potem turnieje. Mam zamiar urządzić konnego kadryla. No i polowanie par force. To już twój wydział. A na jesień uciekamy za granicę, prawda?... Położył się na kanapie i wyciągnięty wygodnie mówił powoli. — Chyba tak. Pałac skończony, możemy jechać, a tam się jakoś inaczej żyje, miękko i zarazem podniecająco. Wiesz?... tęsknię już do francuskich sałat i Lacrima Christi. — A do rulety?... — O, także! Muszę dużo wygrać, trochę jesteśmy spłukani. Ten pałac bajeczny, ale drogi. — To trudno, mon cher, noblesse oblige, my nie możemy mieć innego pałacu. — Muszę wygrać — powtórzył sennie Krezus. Przymknął oczy i widział już czarny stół w kasynie, poznaczony figurami krupierów. Złoto błyszczało gromadnie. — Muszę wygrać! Południowe, złote słońce Rzymu rozjaśniało olbrzymie mury Colosseum. Wpełzając w szczerby i oczodoły okien świeciło na kamieniach, ogrzewało gruzy. Październikowe słońce, już łagodniejsze lecz zawsze jaskrawe. Milionowy raz rozbłysło na jasnych kostiumach pań i panów, którzy weszli na dawną arenę podziwiając jej starożytność. Panie brały piasek w rękę i odłamki kamieni. Mężczyźni dotykali murów, byli rozciekawieni, weseli. Księżna Ida oglądała gmach z zajęciem. — Czy ta arena większa czy madrycka? Hrabia Artur badawczo badał ruiny. — Trudno osądzić, tu pustka a tam urządzenia, ławki i publika. — Ach, te walki! Nie wychodzą mi z myśli — rzekła jedna z pań. Przewodnik wskazywał lożę Cezara, powtarzając słowa nieskończonej śpiewki swego fachu. Baron Lulu, Wika i Krezus chcieli koniecznie usiąść na ruinach dawnej loży, ale im odradzono, powalają się ubrania. — Tu siedziała Poppea i Neron — mówiła jakaś księżniczka — a tu może Winicjusz i Petroniusz. — A tu na arenie była Ligia i Ursus. Przewodnik nie słuchając rozmowy turystów objaśniał bez przerwy, trzepiąc po włosku wskazywał górne piętra ruin. — Tam gromadził się lud rzymski zebrany na igrzyskach. Hrabia Artur zamyślił się. — Tak! — rzekł po chwili. — Mury te pamiętają dużo, czasem i tu rozbrzmiewało nieludzkie wycie plebsu: "Panem et circenses!" Towarzystwo skrzywiło się, niesmak osiadł na wszystkich ustach. — Eee! Takie wstrętne rzeczy pan wspomina — zawołała Wika. — Fe! Idźmy stąd — rzekł Lulu — hrabia poruszył poziome wspomnienia. Uśmiechnął się. — To okrzyk i dewiza rozbestwionego tłumu, już się on nie powtórzy. Naburmuszeni, z wyrazem wstrętu w twarzach, panowie magnaci wychodzili. Ruiny Colosseum, zdawały się śmiać ironicznie wyszczerzonymi i dziurawych lóż. Odwieczny gmach igrzysk żegnał nowoczesnych swym barbarzyńskim okrzykiem: "Panem et circenses!"